With or Without You
by EverlastingLove-RnR
Summary: a Ross and Rachel fanfic What happens when Ross and Rachel go on the honeymoon that Ross and Emily were supposed to go on? What would happen if Ross never chased after Emily at the airport? Season 5...
1. Chapter 1: The Honeymoon

**Chapter One: The Honeymoon That Never Happened**

This is supposed to take place after Ross and Emily's so-called wedding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Rachel: Okay, I'll see you back at home, if I ever get a flight out of here.**_

_**Ross: Yeah, well…nah.**_

_**Rachel: What? Wait, what?**_

_**Ross: Why don't you come, I mean, I-I have two tickets, why not?**_

_**Rachel: Well-well, I don't know Ross—really?**_

_**Ross: Yeah, yeah, it'll be great! You can, you can lay on the beach and I can cry over my failed marriage. See-see how I make jokes?**_

_**Rachel: Uh-huh.**_

_**Ross: No really, I mean, I mean, God, I could use a friend.**_

_**Rachel: Oh wow, uh okay, uh maybe. Umm, yes, I can do that!**_

_**Ross: Okay!**_

_**Rachel: Okay!**_

_**Ross: Cool!**_

_**Rachel: All right!**_

_**Ross: Come on! (They go to the jet way, Ross hands the tickets to the gate agent.) Here.**_

_**Rachel: Oh, okay, we're going. Yeah.**_

_**Ross: Ah! Ah! I forgot my jacket!**_

_**That's where the scene ends- Ross is going on his honeymoon without Emily. Rachel is there too, trying to get a flight back to New York.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rach, are you comfortable?" Ross asked breathlessly as he raced back onto the plane. He hadn't even bothered to look up when he was getting his jacket. If he had, he would have seen a shocked Emily staring at him. Rachel looked up from her magazine. "Oh yeah. Thank God ya made it back on the plane huh? I was beginning to think you'd have left or something." Ross let out a sigh of relief. "Well thank god THAT didn't happen huh?" Rachel laughed. "Be right back, I need to go to the bathroom," Ross told her.

_Ross and Rachel. Rachel and Ross…_

Rachel couldn't get Ross out of her mind. When should she tell him that she was still in love with him? His marriage was over, it wouldn't matter anyway... _It's okay Rach, calm yourself. You can tell him in Athens._ This was sort of like the honeymoon they never had… a perfect way to bookend an imperfect stay in England.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross looked up and saw a sleeping Rachel uncomfortably resting herself on the armrest. He gently lifted her off the armrest, raised the armrest and slid over a little so Rachel could lean on him. He looked at her face. _Oh my God, she looks so peaceful_, Ross thought to himself. _She looks perfect…_ He leaned into her shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in New York, Monica was panicking. "Oh my God! Has anyone seen Rachel? WHERE'S RACHEL?" she shouted at Chandler. "Does it LOOK like I know, Mon?" Chandler replied. Just then, the door of their apartment burst open. Joey was there. "WHERE THE HELL IS ROSS?" Chandler explained that they were looking for Rachel too. Suddenly it dawned on them. "Chandler, when did Ross say he was going on his honeymoon?" "Right after the wedding…" "Wasn't Rachel at the airport right after the wedding? They would have crossed times." Chandler's eyes grew wide. "You don't think they would have? No… They couldn't have… I mean… they were on a break…?"

(Joey didn't get it at first, but you know how it is, he got it later…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ATHENS HERE WE COME!" Rachel exclaimed and she and Ross, holding hands, walked off the plane. Rachel was so excited. She raced through to immigration pulling Ross behind her. "Whoa. Whoa, Rach. Calm down!" "But Ross we're in GREECE!" "I know Rachel… I know."

He swept her off her feet in a massive hug and excitedly whispered into her ear, "And we have a brilliant honeymoon suite waiting for us at a brilliant 5 star hotel!" Rachel looked pleasantly shocked. Ross looked surprised; it took him a while to realize what he had just said. He looked shy, "I'm sorry… Was that totally inappropriate…?" Rachel stammered, "You k-know, I don't

k-know?" It was an awkward moment for the couple.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think Ross and Rachel are in Athens," Monica exclaimed as Phoebe stared at her in horror. She replied, "Oh my GOD! I TOLD Rachel not to tell Ross about her feelings because it would ruin the wedding! I _totally_ did not see this coming!" Monica worriedly told Phoebe that Rachel in fact _did not_ tell Ross that she was still in love with him.

"Oh let it go already," Chandler said walking in from the bathroom. "It's like the honeymoon they deserved… without the wedding first of course… but cut 'em some slack- let the two lovebirds enjoy themselves."

"This deserves a song…" Phoebe exclaimed as she broke out into verse.

_Ross loves Rachel, but he doesn't show it…_

_They're in love, but they don't know it!_

"Okay Pheebs, that's good enough," Chandler replied unamused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: Amazing Athens

**Chapter Two: Amazing Athens**

"That was an exhaustingly long trip!" Ross exclaimed as he and Rachel entered the hotel and headed to the front desk. "Hello, Doctor and Mrs. Gellar. What's your reservation number?" Rachel looked at Ross in surprise. "No actually we're not married. The supposed to be Mrs. Gellar left him at the…" Ross cupped his hand over her mouth. "Hehe, 127392494968902, that's the number."

A little while later, Ross and Rachel opened the door to the honeymoon suite. They both gasped. "This is beautiful…" The bed was showered with little pink flower petals, and there was a heart shaped hot tub in the back of the room. Steam was already coming out of it. It was as if it was inviting them to immediately hop right in. The carpet was red and had little hearts shaded in. "It's perfect…" The beautiful scene had taken the two of them by surprise. Rachel looked back at Ross. "Wow you look great tonight," Ross whispered gazing into her creamy brown eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross and Rachel slid into the shiny red hot tub together, thoroughly enjoying the moment. Rachel made little ripples in the water with her hand. Ross couldn't take his eyes off gorgeous Rachel in a purple strapless bikini. _Why me? Why must this weird relationship stuff always happen to me? _He thought to himself. _But she's just so beautiful. I can't stop thinking about her. What should I do? _It was a dream meant to be.

Finally, after he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Rachel by the waist and flung himself on top of her, starting to passionately make out. Rachel was completely taken by surprise. "Ross, hey Ross," she managed to squeak out during the make out session. "Why are you doing this?" "It's because your so damn beautiful…" he replied. "Shh… enjoy the moment Rach. We're alone… nobody to bother us…" Rachel finally gave in, and sank into the kiss with the man she truly loved. He just didn't know it.

Pretty soon, Ross was getting tired of the hot tub. "Come on," he told Rachel as he forcefully lifted her up and carried her onto the bed. He was just about to undo her bikini when the phone rang. "Who knows we're here?" he exclaimed impatiently. Rachel picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Oh my gosh, who is this?" a familiar British voice asked her. "Um, Ross it's for you," Rachel whispered. "Hello?" he said uncomfortably. "EMILY?!?!" "Ross, I know you're there with Rachel. Don't lie to me. I know you love her." "No Emily. I DON'T LOVE ANYONE BUT YOU."

_Oh my God. Love hurts._

Rachel's heart was beating extra fast. _He doesn't love me. He loves Emily. Naturally…_

Ross hung up the phone irritably. "Now where were we?" he asked Rachel. "You love Emily, Ross. Why bother?" Rachel looked as though she was about to cry. She tried to wriggle out of Ross' tight grasp, but he wouldn't let her. A sly smile crept across his face. "I don't Rach. I don't. I just said that to get her off my back. I don't love Emily."

With that said, Ross finally got to undoing Rachel's bikini. Suddenly it got really cold. "Ross it's freezing," Rachel whispered. "It's really cold." "Well, let me warm you up some," he replied as he flung the purple bikini top into the hot tub. "Ahhh," Rachel cooed, as they began to make love to each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel appeared to be in a deep sleep when Ross woke up. He couldn't help but stare at her.

_Last night was amazing!! She's so beautiful. I can't stop looking at her. Gosh, I could do this all day…_

Ross chuckled to himself and Rachel gently stirred in the bed. Her eyes blinked open slowly as her gaze met Ross'. "Good morning Ross," she whispered as he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep alright?" Rachel laughed as she sat up in bed. "After what we did last night? Are you kidding me? I slept better than I have since…" her voice trailed off. "Since what?" Ross asked. Rachel looked hesitant, "Since we broke up…"

"I have to take a shower Ross. When I come back do you want to see what Athens has to offer?" Ross replied, "Actually, I have to take a shower myself." Rachel began to undo her robe as she gazed at him invitingly. "Come join me then…" He jumped off the bed as he chased her into the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You seriously think Ross won't find out about us?" Chandler asked Monica slowly. "I'm positive," she replied. "He's probably busy having a little romp-in-the-sack with Rach in Greece." Chandler and Monica had hooked up in London, after Ross' completely failed marriage ceremony to Emily. "If it wasn't for your marriage-obsessed brother and that British chippy, we _totally_ would not have hooked up…"

"I'm glad we did. Aren't you?" "Yeah Mon, are you kidding me? This was the best sex I've had since my college 'girlfriend.'" Monica whispered, "This is the greatest relationship I've ever been in Chandler."

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Slow down Chef Geller. This isn't a **relationship**. It's just a bunch of friends sleeping around and lovin' it." "Ok, Chandler. If you don't call that a **relationship**," she mimicked him. "Then, whatever. But it is sort of so deal with it buddy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross and Rachel had just taken a shower. They were just about to get out of the bathroom when they heard someone in their suite. "What OMG Ross?! I can't go out like this…" There was only one bathrobe… and two people. "Oh come on screw it it's probably just the maid. Who cares?!" Rachel took a peek through the door, "You're right it's only the maid but I CARE." "Well then Rachel, I have a pretty hot solution to this problem. Get on my back; it's time for Ross and Rachel to go on a piggyback ride…" Pretty soon a naked Rachel was hanging on the back of a naked Ross. He was tying the bathrobe around the both of them as they exited the bathroom. A surprised looking maid stood there in shock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MONICA!!!" Phoebe exclaimed as she opened the door to her apartment. Monica began to hyperventilate, "Quick Chandler! Hide," she whispered breathlessly. "It's Phoebe!!" Chandler slid under the bed.

"MONICA!! I GOT A CALL FROM RACHEL!" Monica hurriedly put on her red robe and rushed out of her bedroom. "Rachel?!?! WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Phoebe replied, "Well it's a lovely story so sit down and I'll tell you!"

Monica sat down and tried to listen to Phoebe saying, "Well she and Ross hooked up in Athens." "Awesome!!," replied Monica. "Did she tell him she loves him yet?" "No I don't think so… I think it was just sex in a hot tub. She also said something about a bed with flower petals. "I don't think I need to hear about how my brother pleased one of my best friends," Monica said giggling as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm happy for them."


End file.
